Skater Boy
by Nanunita
Summary: Tom se había enamorado. Para ella él no era suficiente. Pasan cinco años. Tom tiene un nuevo amor. Ella se da cuenta de lo que perdió. -Lo siento, ahora es mío- pensó Bill   -TWC-


**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son dueños de ellos mismos. Lo de a continuación no pasó... que sepamos. La canción tampoco, su dueña es la hermosa Avril Lavigne ;'D

**Summary:** Tom se había enamorado. Para ella él no era suficiente. Tom tiene un nuevo amor. Ella se da cuenta de lo que perdió. -Lo siento, ahora es mío- /TWC/

**Dedicado:** A cami, (: Locaaa, te adoro mujer.

* * *

**Skater Boy**

Estaba teniendo una charla con sus amigas. Era una placentera salida para aliviarse del estrés que les producía la secundaria. Aprovechaba cada momento libre que tenía para compartirlos con ellas.

-¿Y la tarea de geografía?-

-Tampoco, no he tenido tiempo-

-¡Pero se entrega mañana!

-Lo haré esta noche, no se preocupen, saben que siempre me va bien en todo.

Solía alardear de lo buena que era su vida. Vamos, no era para menos. Alta, delgada, colorada, de ojos verdes, social, buenas notas, bailarina. Ella, el sueño de todo chico. El sueño de un chico en especial.

Esa tarde decidió contarle sus sentimientos, luego de una charla con su hermano.

_-¿Estás seguro de que es ella, Tomi?-_

_-Sí, lo sé, no puede ser de otra manera-_

_Su hermano lo miró con ojos tristes._

_-Sabes que siempre estaré contigo, ¿Cierto?-_

_-Claro que lo sé Billa, gracias por escucharme-_

Y allí se dirigía, con sus grandes ropas, arrastrando su skate y con una rosa en su temblorosa mano.

Las amigas de la colorada lo miraron de arriba a abajo. Le ponía nervioso escucharlas cuchichear.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó secamente una de ellas.

-Emm... yo, yo quería, decir, decirte que- empezó torpemente

-Habla rápido, no tenemos todo el día- dijo otra.

-Quería darte esta rosa-

La muchacha lo miró, algo sonrojada. Pero sus amistades lo miraron feo.

-¿Qué pretendes con esa rosa niño?- le preguntó una tercera.

-Yo.. yo solo

-Tu nada, lárgate- dijo la primera.

Tom miró a la niña de sus sueños. Ella sólo evitó su mirada. Decepcionado se alejó patinando rápidamente.

* * *

_He was a boy_

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious_

_He was a punk_

_She did ballet_

_What more can I say_

_He wanted her_

_She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well_

_But all of her friends_

_Stuck up their nose_

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes_

* * *

La buscó los días siguientes. No quería dejar de hacerlo. Esa chica debía ser de él.

Pero ella lo rechazaba constantemente. Lo humillaba enfrente de sus amigos y conocidos. Le decía que era demasiado para un pobretón. Ella tenía clase, y él... bueno, él tenía rastas.

Quizás fue porque era cabezón. En su cabeza no lograba meter la idea que aquella muchacha estaba fuera de su alcance.

O quizá si lo estaba. Porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir, se moría por estar con ese chico. Siempre le había llamado la atención. Desde pequeña lo observaba al volver de sus obligadas clases de ballet, como siempre ese muchacho andaba de un lado al otro con su hermano, jugando a toda clase de cosas. Haciendo todas las travesuras, con su hermano eran los Daniel del barrio.

No, ella no podía darse el lujo de salir con aquel mugroso muchacho. La arruinaría socialmente. Tiene un estatus que mantener.

* * *

_He was a skater boy_

_She said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_She had a pretty face_

_But her head was up in space_

_She needed to come back down to earth_

* * *

Y aquella vez que lo humilló enfrente de su propia madre, gritándole que la deje en paz, Tom lo comprendió. Esa chica era de cuidado. No podía ser el amor de su vida.

Deprimido se adentró en su habitación, y allí pasó unos solitarios tres minutos.

No fueron más que esos ya que su hermano se apresuró en entrar.

-Tomi-

-Billa-

No necesitaron más palabras. Bill lo abrazó fuertemente. Tom no quería llorar, no lo iba a hacer. No era necesario.

-Te dije que esa chica me daba mal espina-

Sonrió.

-Debo hacerte caso más seguido. No es posible que haya desperdiciado medio año en tratar de conquistarla- se lamentó.

-Tranquilo, además sólo tenemos 16 años, ya encontrarás un nuevo amor. Uno de verdad.

-No lo sé...

-¿Sabes qué? No lo encontrarás-

-Gracias por tu apoyo hermanito- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Ese amor te encontrará a ti.

Tom observó a su hermano. Siempre tenía las palabras correctas para cada momento de su vida. Bill era como su alma gemela, su otro yo. Pensó lo lindo que sería encontrar otra persona igual a su hermano para poder mantener una relación de pareja.

Luego de otro amistoso abrazo, Bill salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la casa de esa chica.

-Escúchame bien- le dijo cuando le abrió la puerta- tu nunca, nunca estarás con Tom, porque no lo mereces.

-¿Y tu quién eres para venir a decirme eso?-

-Jaj, te diré algo, no te lo mereces porque no puedes afrontar tus propios sentimientos hacia él. Y si es que algún día lo haces, te arrepentirás-

Contento por lo dicho, se dio vuelta dispuesto a retirarse.

-Mira quién habla de sentimientos, maldito marica-

Con una vena en su frente, decidió no hacerle caso. Después de todo nada le arruinaría su día. Ese excelente día en que sabía que todo iba a cambiar para mejor.

* * *

Cinco años han pasado. Aquella muchacha llega cansada de trabajar y se tira en el sillón. Pronto escucha los llantos de un bebé, y ve a su madre salir de su casa sin siquiera saludarla.

Caminó hasta encontrarlo, y lo llevó hacia el comedor. Donde sentándose de nuevo decide prender la tele. Cambiando los canales, encontró algo realmente interesante.

* * *

_5 years from now_

_She sits at home_

_Feeding the baby she's all alone_

_She turns on TV_

_Guess who she sees_

_Skater boy rockin up MTV_

* * *

Sorprendida llamó a sus amigos. Estos les dijeron que ya tenían entradas para el próximo concierto de la famosa banda, que si quería le podían conseguir uno.

Era obvio que no lo reconocieron, pero ella sí. Pudo ver a aquel muchacho que andaba en skate, con su guitarra en alto y al lado de él su hermano, cantando a todo pulmón.

* * *

_She calls up her friends_

_They already know_

_And they've all got_

_Tickets to see his show_

_She tags along_

_Stands in the crowd_

_Looks up at the man that she turned down_

* * *

Desde la tribuna del estadio, vio toda su vida en reversa.

No podía creerlo, si se lo hubieran dicho años atrás se hubiera reído.

Cómo iba a saber ella que rechazó a un muchacho que se transformaría en toda una estrella. Cómo iba a saber que tomó una pésima decisión al salir con uno de los deportistas del colegio, que luego de cuatro años la dejaría abandonada como cual perro de la calle.

* * *

_He was a skater boy_

_She said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a super star_

_Slamming on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

* * *

Podía ver como aquel niño, que ya no lo era, se acercaba para tocar a la par con el bajista. El lugar estallaba a gritos y aún no lo podía creer. Carteles enormes con los nombres de los chicos de la banda adornaban el lugar. A todo esto, ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de Tokio Hotel. Al parecer vivía en una burbuja.

Por un momento miró al cantante, que la estaba mirando. Él sí se había percatado de su presencia. Y con una sonrisa maliciosa, se acercó a su hermano cuando él retomó su lugar. Se posicionó detrás y comenzó a cantarle demasiado cerca de su rostro, mirándola fijamente.

-_Lo siento, ahora es mío-_ pensó.

* * *

_Sorry girl but you missed out_

_Well tough luck that boy's mine now_

_We are more than just good friends_

_This is how the story ends_

_Too bad that you couldn't see,_

_See the man that boy could be_

_There is more that meets the eye_

_I see the soul that is inside_

* * *

Los gritos se multiplicaron con la cercanía de los gemelos. Al parecer a las chicas le gustaba eso. Se giró y vio a sus amigas, esas que años atrás molestaron al chico skater, como gritaban y saltaban por casa movimiento que él emitía. Qué ironía la vida.

* * *

_He's just a boy_

_And I'm also just a boy_

_Can I make it anymore obvious_

_We are in love_

_Haven't you heard_

_How we rock each others world?_

* * *

Y admiró al guitarrista, sólo unos minutos más. Había cambiado. Sus ropas no eran tan grandes, y en su cabello ya no había rasta alguna. En cambio unas largas trenzas que le daban un aspecto más maduro.

Y al fin comprendió lo que el vocalista te dijo años anteriores. Ella no se lo merecía, y lo lamentaba. Se despidió de sus amistades, y se dirigió afuera tratando de no caerse por la multitud.

* * *

_I'm with the skater boy_

_I said see you later boy_

_I'll be back stage after the show_

_I'll be at the studio_

_Singing the song we wrote_

_About a girl you used to know_

* * *

Luego del concierto, se encontraban en sus camarines separados. El de trenzas entró al de su hermano y tomándolo por la cintura besó sus suaves labios.

No, el no necesitaba a otra persona igual que Bill. Porque no la había. De eso se dio cuenta hace ya tres años. Y ahora con 21, se encuentra totalmente convencido de lo enamorado que de su hermano está. Que realmente era amor, del verdadero. Y agradece que no le haya prestado atención la niña de ojos verdes, porque es feliz con lo que tiene.

* * *

_I'm with the skater boy_

_I said see you later boy_

_I'll be back stage after the show_

_I'll be at the studio_

_Singing the song we wrote_

_About a girl you used to know_

* * *

**Fin ! :3**

Emm... pequeño cambio en una estrofa de la canción por el genero y eso xDD

Espero les haya gustado :3 Y sepan disculpar si hay errores, lo hice en media hora.


End file.
